Sakura Xavier
Sakura Xavier (サクラ ザビエル, Sakura Zabieru) is a rather young traveller who spends most of her days helping who she pleases. Though her magic is rather limited, she is a proud user of Sewing Magic which she learned when working for noble families. Finally free from the chaos and uncomfortable jobs she once worked as, Sakura travels to not only explore the world but in an attempt to find out about her family. Though Sakura bears the family name Xavier, she has never seen or heard of her mother in years and often considers herself to have no family name. Sakura travels with her adoptive older brother, Jax Duman and so often changes her second name to his. Though the two are polar opposites in many ways, Sakura enjoys his company a lot. Appearance Personality and Traits History Sakura's birth years are relatively unknown to her and to most. Whenever she asked the nobles she worked for they say the same thing; she was a placed on their doorstep at two years old with an apron and a note asking for work. Ever since then she worked tirelessly under a noble family called the Hedinghams. Though she was one of the youngest servants, Sakura was the pride of the family as she followed every command put forth to her. This was mainly because she had no other choice and had no clue what else to do. The Hedinghams taught her the basics of reading, writing and talking so she would be of use but otherwise her training was solely spent on perfecting on how to be a servant. When Sakura finally grew of an age to think for herself and gain money for working she decided she would work tirelessly for as long as she could to gain enough money to travel across the lands just like the lands in her picture books she often sneaked to read. With a goal in sight she did everything in her power to become the best servant in the world, though it wasn't much of a dream for someone to hold onto it was Sakura's pride. It was this determination and trust that Sakura was able to become more than a servant. Though she wasn't seen as an equal to Hedinghams, she was seen as a far off relative - a second cousin off the side kind of deal - and as such she was given the chance to learn magic. Sakura learnt Sewing Magic, not only to aid the nobles but to bring some sort of hobby to her life other than serving others and reading. With the help of the family and endlessly amount of training on top of her work, Sakura became skilled in using her magic for others. It became a want from other nobles, constantly asking for use of her like she was an item. Sakura, despite the insults, took pride and helped everyone for a small price. This is why she feels she was blessed rather than depressed by the use of her, she felt happy to be of use to someone and finally get closer to her dreams. Many years later, Sakura, with a large amount of money saved, left the Hedinghams with her head high. She started travelling with the map and compass given to her but didn't make it too far before she found out how great the Hedinghams had really been to her. Food became an expensive item that she craved and couldn't get until she found a new city or village, water was taken whenever she could find the place and river for it and her will to keep travelling wavered as she felt weak and exhausted. The Hedinghams had pampered her with their shelter and love and as such she was not ready for the harsh reality of hunting and surviving on her own. Weak from hunger and other elements of the wild, it was no surprise that Sakura was in no shape to get far, however, she was in luck. Jax Duman came to her rescue after finding her barely alive in her own encampment. She followed him out of desperation for food but quickly found out how lonely she had been on the roads when Jax stirred a lot of chaos in a bar. Having lied that the two were 'Health Ministers' and managed to get them behind the food stock, the two ate their fill before running from a rather angry town. Rather than splitting on their own paths, Sakura became attached to Jax. Not only did he have much more skills and plans than Sakura, but she saw him as a cool person who she admired. It wasn't long till the two became stuck to one another and the two referred to each other as family. Sakura did stop viewing him as a super cool person sadly and more of a weird older brother she had to put up with. This didn't stop either from moving forward and allowed Sakura to make her dream, of travelling to other lands, a reality. She thanks Jax endlessly for his kindness. Magic Sewing Magic (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the first and only magic Sakura uses. Though Sewing Magic is mainly used for much more cosmetic uses, Sakura has learned to adapt her magic into that to be useful in combat. Sakura first learned Sewing Magic through aid of the noble families she worked for. Showing an enjoyment for reading and signs of having magical powers, the nobles sought to teach her a basic yet useful magic for both of them. It was a pride to Sakura to learn a magic and to be sought after by nobles even outside her family to create clothes that would last longer than most or to create a gown that would have some sort of magical quality. She wasn't the best but it gave the nobles a cheap and easy service to cling too when it came to repairs. Sakura never argued with how busy she got either, it only made her dream come closer each day with the extra funds she gained from helping out. After years of using this type of magic she became quite skilled in using the cosmetic power of Sewing Magic, being able to create dresses and suits that could outlast most uses. With her skills growing, Sakura started to dabble in creating clothing that would resist magic. Moving away from the cosmetic uses of Sewing Magic, once Sakura moved away from the nobles projection she started to learn how to protect herself with the help of her magic. Though it was small, Sakura found she was much better at laying traps and having time to prepare for a fight than an ambush or a fast hunt. It was for this reason Sakura spent most of her time training endlessly to improve these skills though she has never quite got the ability to do more than harm a creature, her heart unable to stomach the idea to even kill animals for food with her magic. Spells Physical Abilities Strength Speed Relationships Trivia * Sakura Xavier is the authors' first character on this wiki. ** Sakura is also the first character for the author ever, however, this is a much more modern version of her. * Sakura's appearance is a recolour of Mami Tomoe from the manga and anime series, Madoka Magica. * The author considers Brilliant World, the theme song of Luminous Arc, to be Sakura's theme song. Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Legal Mages